batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Raincoat Henchman
The Raincoat Henchman is a character introduced in Batman: Arkham Asylum. He, along with many others, are identified by their pilfered Arkham security staff raincoats. Biography Hardened convicts transferred to Arkham Asylum from Blackgate, these burly enforcers remain fiercely loyal to the Joker. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Raincoat Henchmen carry a variety of weapons in Batman: Arkham Asylum. Some utilize assault rifles and shotguns taken from the asylum armories and dead security guards, but others are crudely armed with pieces of lead piping torn from Arkham walls. In most of the challenge maps and battle rooms, Raincoat Henchmen are present in large numbers, mainly the melee battle rooms, though during combat challenges, they are more likely to attempt to access gun lockers and use firearms against Batman. In regular gameplay, Raincoat Henchmen actually only appear twice. There were a total of nine Raincoat Henchmen imprisoned at Blackgate Penitentiary. A 'mysterious' fire at the prison forced authorities to transfer the convicts to Arkham Asylum. Shortly after the convicts were transferred to their cells, the Joker was recaptured by Batman after attempting to hold the mayor of Gotham City hostage. Batman returned the Joker to Arkham Asylum to be sent back to his cell. A team of heavily armed and armored security guards escorted him to the Holding Cells, where the Joker broke free as he was taken back toward his cell by a guard and a doctor. After killing them both, the Joker made his escape with the help of Harley Quinn, who had taken control of Arkham's security systems from the inside. He then released all the Blackgate convicts in the Intensive Treatment facility. Blackgate prisoners roamed free after the Joker had seized Intensive Treatment, taking over much of the rest of the island as well. Late in the Joker's takeover of Arkham, the Clown Prince of Crime gave Poison Ivy access to experimental, Venom-based chemicals called 'Titan'. This mutated Ivy's plants to monstrous proportions, causing them to overrun Arkham Island. Meanwhile, Batman was trying to stop the plants from destroying the asylum completely and reaching Gotham City. On his way to do so, he was forced to content with stray mental patients rampaging through Arkham, released earlier by the Joker to wildly attack everything in sight, whether Arkham staff or the Joker's own henchmen alike. The Joker himself warned of the more unsettled madmen to the Blackgate prisoners, telling them the following warning: "Good evening, residents of 'Joker' Asylum. Some of our crazier guests have crashed the party early. And when I say crazy, I mean real psycho. Word of warning: If anyone sees a dribbling fool barking at the moon or maybe just purring like a kitten, you know your civic duty. Walk up to them. Put your arm around them. Show them that you care before you wring their necks. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" However, despite Joker's "warning, many of the Blackgate convicts were overwhelmed and killed by the lunatics. They became such a threat on the ground that the Raincoat henchmen were the only ones capable of defending themselves by shooting the lunatics from the guard towers and balconies, where they would be safe from retaliation. Meanwhile, Batman had hurried to find one of Arkham's few surviving staff, a security guard named Aaron Cash, who knew the location of Killer Croc's Lair, where rare plant spores that could be used to formulate an anti-Titan compound could be found. Along the way, the Dark Knight beat down a wild mental patient who attacked him in the tunnel connecting the northern and eastern parts of Arkham Island. As Batman located Aaron Cash, the first Raincoat Henchmen, surfaced, eight in all. Because torn Blackgate prison uniforms were scarcely the thing to wear in such chilly weather, (Some convicts did not even wear shirts at all) eight of the prisoners were able to obtain raincoats by stripping them from dead guards killed earlier and by pillaging them from storage lockers. Putting these on over their inmate clothing, they became known as Raincoat Henchmen. Eight such Raincoat Henchmen moved into the Arkham North-East Connector Tunnel, where they found the madman knocked out by Batman earlier and beat him to death. Some minutes later, the Dark Knight himself returned to the area, and found the group in the tunnel standing around the lunatic's corpse. The back of their raincoats were clearly marked 'ARKHAM SECURITY', with the asylum logo printed on the sleeve shoulders, but even from a distance Batman could make out that the eight 'guards' were nothing but impostors in stolen jackets. After beating up all eight of the Raincoat Henchmen, Batman continued to the courtyard of Arkham North, where a ninth Raincoat Henchman, wielding an assault rifle outfitted with a laser sight and wearing night-vision goggles, was monitoring the area from a roof. Batman climbed a nearby watch tower to swing onto the sniper's post and defeat him. He then gained access to the Intensive Treatment building, which had come under emergency lockdown. A Raincoat Henchman later appeared in the final Scarecrow hallucination, taking the place of one of the Arkham security guards during a horrific take on the night's events. The Joker and Batman has their roles switched, with Batman becoming an inmate while the real inmates took the place of the Arkham staff. A Raincoat Henchman was seen taking Commissioner James Gordon, Warden Sharp, Aaron Cash, and Dr. Penelope Young outside to kill them. All of the Raincoat Henchmen were promptly re-arrested by the Gotham City Police Department as they reclaimed the ruins of Arkham Asylum, and surviving Arkham security guards took the convicts back to their cells after the Joker's final defeat. List of Raincoat Henchmen in Batman: Arkham Asylum The following is a list of all the Raincoat Henchmen that have appeared in Batman: Arkham Asylum: *'Raincoat Henchman #1': Helped beat to kill the mental patient in the Arkham North-East Connector Tunnel after Batman had gone to the old Arkham Mansion to find Aaron Cash. When Batman returned through the area later, he found this Raincoat Henchman kneeling next to the madman's body, examining it. *'Raincoat Henchman #2': Helped beat to death the mental patient in the Arkham North-East Connector Tunnel after Batman had gone to the old Arkham Mansion to find Aaron Cash. He then stood over the corpse with a lead pipe, kicking at it. *'Raincoat Henchman #3': Helped beat to death the mental patient in the Arkham North-East Connector Tunnel after Batman had gone to the old Arkham Mansion to find Aaron Cash. Unlike most of his fellow thugs, this convict also carried an electrified shock baton, taken off an Arkham security guard. He attempted to use the shock baton on Batman as the Caped Crusader attacked the eight Raincoat Henchmen in the tunnel. Despite his efforts, however, he was overcome and knocked unconscious by Batman. *'Raincoat Henchman #4': Helped beat to death the mental patient in the Arkham North-East Connector Tunnel after Batman had gone to the old Arkham Mansion to find Aaron Cash. He stood guard for his fellow goons by watching the doors to Arkham North with a lead pipe. Unfortunately, he was expecting an attack from the wrong direction, and did not happen to be watching when Batman emerged from Arkham East instead. *'Raincoat Henchman #5': Helped beat to death the mental patient in the Arkham North-East Connector Tunnel after Batman had gone to the old Arkham Mansion to find Aaron Cash. He stood atop one of the tunnel's battered-down gates and watched as another thug examined the madman's corpse. Unlike some of the other goons, this Raincoat Henchman was unarmed. As such, he was more easily taken down by Batman, a master of unarmed combat. *'Raincoat Henchman #6': Stood atop one of the Arkham North-East tunnel's battered-down gates and watched as Raincoat Henchman #1 examined the body of the mental patient killed by the group earlier. Unlike some of the other goons, this Raincoat Henchman was unarmed. As such, he was more easily taken down by Batman, a master of unarmed combat. *'Raincoat Henchman #7': Stood atop one of the Arkham North-East tunnel's battered-down gates and conversed quietly with another prisoner. Unlike some of the other goons, this Raincoat Henchman was unarmed. As such, he was more easily taken down by Batman, a master of unarmed combat. *'Raincoat Henchman #8': Stood atop one of the Arkham North-East tunnel's battered-down gates and milled around, idly conversing with Raincoat Henchmen #6 and #7. Unlike some of the other goons, this Raincoat Henchman was unarmed. As such, he was more easily taken down by Batman, a master of unarmed combat. *'Raincoat Henchman #9': Was dispatched by the Joker to help stall Batman's advance into the Intensive Treatment Center. Emerging from Maintenance Access with a loaded assault rifle outfitted with a laser sight in his hands, this convict was quickly detected by Batman. When his information broker Oracle contacted him about how every route to Intensive Treatment was blocked off, Batman noted the Raincoat Henchman on the roof and replied, "There's a sniper on the roof. He got up there some how. I'll find a way." Batman then scaled one of the nearby guard towers, and used his zipline launcher to swing from the tower nest to the roof on the other side, beating down Raincoat Henchman #9 and defeating him. *'Raincoat Henchman' #10 (Hallucinatory): Appeared in the final Scarecrow hallucination, taking the place of one of the Arkham security guards during a horrific take on the night's events. The Joker and Batman has their roles switched, with Batman becoming an inmate while the real inmates took the place of the Arkham staff. *'Raincoat Henchman' #11 (Hallucinatory): Was seen in the final Scarecrow hallucination taking Commissioner James Gordon, Warden Sharp, Aaron Cash, and Dr. Penelope Young outside to kill them. Notes/Trivia *Three gun-toting Raincoat Henchmen appear in the official launch trailer for Batman: Arkham Asylum, guarding the doors to the Arkham Mansion. At first, what appears to be a hooded security guard with his back to the camera is shown standing on the steps of the mansion. However, he soon turns around, revealing a face painted with clown makeup characteristic of the Joker's henchmen. *Raincoat Henchmen are credited only as 'Raincoat Henchmen' on their development character models which where their name was derived from. *The neon highlights on the Raincoat Henchmen make them easily distinguishable, even from a distance. Challenge Maps featuring Raincoat Henchmen Combat/Melee Battle Room Challenges *Sewer Bat (Old Sewer, Caves) *Shock and Awe (Extreme Incarceration, Penitentiary) *Rumble in the Jungle (Titan Production Facility, Botanical Gardens) *Heart of Darkness (Extreme Isolation, Intensive Treatment Center) *Intensive Treatment Extreme (Holding Cells, Intensive Treatment Center) *Sewer Bat Extreme (Old Sewer, Caves) *Shock and Awe Extreme (Extreme Incarceration, Penitentiary) *Rumble in the Jungle Extreme (Titan Production Facility, Botanical Gardens) *Crime Alley Challenge Content (Crime Alley, Gotham City) Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Henchmen